


Proper, Royal Pajamas

by ninjentsie



Category: Sanders Sides (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninjentsie/pseuds/ninjentsie
Summary: Roman sleep teleports into Anxiety's room. Cuteness ensues.





	Proper, Royal Pajamas

“Roman,” Virgil mumbled to himself. He had the covers bundled around himself as he slept on the couch. Creativity had finally revealed his names to the group. Virgil found himself thinking about the name more often now. He sighed, opening his eyes enough to see the alarm clock on the nightstand. It was somewhere around three in the morning now, the numbers were blurry really. He growled, grabbing his ipod and headphones from nearby. Anxiety yawned as he put them on, turning on his playlist.

There was somebody else in the room. He frowned and opened his eyes, glaring at the usual spots where the other sides were. Roman? Virgil sat up to see the prince himself in his spot but on the ground, curled up in a thin red blanket. He was sleeping. Virgil rolled his eyes and got out of bed, walking over and nudging him.

Roman shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. Virgil huffed. He put his headphones around his neck before getting on the ground and shaking Roman so he would wake up. The prince’s eyes opened before he unsheathed his sword and pinned Virgil down, the blade against his neck.

“WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!” Roman shouted, angry as hell. Virgil shoved him off, not even giving the sword a second glance. 

“This is my room.” Virgil hissed, “Now get out.” Roman looked around, whimpering at the sight. He shook his head and stood up, pulling the blanket around himself. He was only in pajama pants and socks. Virgil tried not to stare at the other’s chest. Roman huffed.

He joked, “Should have known it was your room. I would  _ never _ clash a childish spider designed curtain with those throw pillows.” Virgil simply looked away, going back to the couch and laying down. Roman cocked his head to one side. “Where are your pajamas? You shouldn’t sleep in the same clothes you wore all day.” Virgil pulled the blanket over himself.

“I don’t have pajamas.” Virgil sighed, about to put the headphones back on. Roman was a little surprised. Why would he not have any pajamas? Couldn’t he just summon up pajamas? Why didn’t he just summon up pajamas? Roman shook his head. He would deal with that later.

  
  
  


Virgil woke up in the morning to the creative side sitting on the stairs, waiting patiently for the boy to wake up. Anxiety growled, getting up from the couch and snapping, “Stalker much? Get out.” Roman shook his head. He summoned up a bright red box with gold ribbon around it. He tossed it to Anxiety, who caught it quickly.

Roman explained, “I got you… a small gift. You stand right next to me when we deal with Thomas and I do not need the horrible stench of you wearing the same clothes everyday constantly in my nose.” Virgil hissed at him before turning away with the box in his arms. He untied the ribbon, tossing it aside. What if this was just a trick? Hesitantly, Anxiety opened up the box and glanced inside.

Inside the box were two pairs of black jeans, one of them clear and the other fashionably ripped up, a black hoodie exactly like the one Virgil wore everyday, a new pair of sneakers, and three black t-shirts. Anxiety had never been… gifted anything before. He held back a smile as he turned around to thank Roman.

But he was gone.

Virgil sighed, setting the box down and putting on the ripped jeans and hoodie and shirt. He smiled a little. The clothes had been made by Roman, so they smelled a little like him. A fruity, vanilla scent. Virgil blushed and sat on the couch, curling up the hoodie. It was even one size too big, just the way he liked it. “Roman,” Virgil said to himself, “He’s… He’s okay.”


End file.
